


Initiation

by Mycaruba



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, spicyflap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycaruba/pseuds/Mycaruba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon thought he knew the dynamics of the Grump family pretty well before he officially joined in, but there are a few surprises in store for him that he never could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

Vernon moaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and wondering why other people needed to make things needlessly complicated. He had spent the better part of the morning trying to hammer out the details of the next Grumps livestream; it would be going a lot more smoothly if the people he had to make arrangements with didn't argue with him over every miniscule detail. He must have sent out thirty emails today and still hadn't gotten much accomplished, or so it seemed; he knew this was a necessary part of arranging a big event, but it still drained his energy and motivation. It didn't help that he was the only one in the office, so there was no one to provide distraction or humor for even a moment. It had been uncharacteristically gloomy outside for the past couple of days, and everyone's energy was sapped without the usual clear skies and sunshine. Arin had picked up a bad cold, so they couldn't even record more playthroughs for at least a few more days. Steam Train was ahead of the game; a few weeks worth of series had already been edited and were ready to air. There was basically no reason for anyone else to be in the office, which was why Vernon found himself alone, chipping away at his daily tasks. His workload was more steady, so he didn't feel right taking a few days off just because everyone else was. Maybe it was an arrogant notion, but he liked to think himself as a quiet, one-man support system for the team; he enjoyed making sure everything ran smoothly while everyone else was hyper-focused on their own workloads.

That's why it was totally and completely fine that he was here, alone, steadily feeling a headache grow and wincing as another email notification popped up. He slowly shut his laptop, shaking his head; that was enough dealing with other people's demands for today. He intended to order a huge vegetable pizza that he could have all to himself, as a reward for working hard even though he had been so tempted to stay in bed today and listen to the rain fall. He opened his laptop again and was about to make the order when he heard the door squeak open; after a few moments, Suzy stepped lightly into the grump space. His eyes roamed over her lithe form; the snug black hoodie she wore had become even snugger from getting nearly soaked through. Her simple black yoga pants clung to her calves, and her ornate boots dripped water onto the floor. As she tossed her hood back, he noticed she had somehow prevented her hair from getting more than a little bit damp. Her makeup was, as usual, absurdly flawless; her eyes looked catlike as she blinked, adjusting to the light. She smiled at him, and he felt a sudden warm glow in his belly; this was accompanied by the usual twinge of guilt that popped up whenever he noticed how lovely she was.

“Hey, Vernon!” she said lightly. “I didn't think anyone else was in here today.”

“Yeah, I mean, I just felt like getting some work done,” he said in a soft, lilting cadence. “No point taking the day off when the weather's like this.”

“I know. Arin's feeling miserable, and this rain's just making it worse. He says he can feel it in his bones.” She sighed, stretching her arms upwards until a slight strip of her stomach became visible. Vernon blushed, dropping his eyes to his laptop and mindlessly clicking open a new tab for no particular reason.

“I wanted to get something done today, too. God, it's pathetic how a little bit of rain can turn us all into frigging sloths so quickly.”

Vernon giggled at that. “Yeah, that's what living in LA will do to you after a while. Hey, um, I was actually about to take a break and get some pizza. You want to play a game or something?”

Suzy hummed, running a hand through her long, shining hair. “I'm gonna at least try to get some shit done before I turn into a human slug. Save me a slice though, okay?”

“Sure.” Vernon turned back to his computer, smile slowly fading as Suzy focused herself on other things. Stupid. Even if she wasn't married...

Vernon shook the thought away, wondering if he should spring for extra mushrooms.

\---

He knew he shouldn't have gotten such a big pizza; he was barely halfway through and felt like his insides were about to burst. Groaning, he clicked the “Are you still watching?” pop-up on his computer.  
“Don't tell me how to live my life, Netflix,” he muttered. He definitely had to take a long trek on his bike when this weather cleared up, but for now, he was determined to enjoy the luxurious laziness of the day by taking in yet another episode of Friends. He could almost feel his eyes drooping when he heard the door squeak open and the tell-tale click of fashionable boots.  
“Hey, Vern. You look productive,” she giggled.  
“Yeah, if you count eating my weight in pizza productive.” He sighed happily, wriggling into an even more comfortable position. “Are you getting a lot done?”  
“Ugh, hardly. It's tough when there's no one else here. I mean, you count of course, but you're so...focused all the time. I don't know what to do with myself without Ross chattering in my ear about Transformers.”  
Vernon chuckled. “Is being focused a bad thing?”  
“Of course not. It's actually great that you are because it helps give the rest of us some semblance of organization. I really admire that about you.”  
He felt his insides squirm at Suzy's praise, which wasn't doing his stomach full of food any favors.  
“Well, thanks,” he said, trying not to be too bashful. “You want some pizza?”  
“Fuck. Yes. Let me get a plate. You want anything?”  
“Um, like a soda, if there's any left.”  
After a few moments she came trotting back, beaming. “Look what I found!” She held out a tremendous bag of Hershey's kisses; Vernon gasped dramatically and put a hand on his face.  
“Suzy, that's...the most chocolate I've ever seen in one package.”  
“I totally forgot I bought these. I don't know if I can eat these all by myself. Vernon...do you think we could share these?”  
“Is that even a question?”

\---

After a surprisingly heated debate on which season of Parks and Recreation was the best, they decided to avoid any further strife by watching Lilo and Stitch. They had made a sizable dent in the bag of chocolate and were sitting fairly close together on the couch. Vernon had attempted to sit as far to the left side as possible to avoid even the implication of impropriety, but Suzy had quietly scooted herself closer to him as the movie progressed until she was basically leaning on him. If she realized how nervous this was making him, she didn't seem to show it in any way. Sighing happily, she pressed against him even further until he could feel the curves of her body through the thin veneer of their clothing. As much as he valued the friendship of Suzy and Arin and everyone else in the grump space, he couldn't stop his treacherous mind from tracing the line of her breasts, her waist, her hips that were precariously close to his own body.  
“So, um...” He desperately searched for a sufficiently distracting topic of conversation. “Did you ever wonder why Lilo is so hellbent on getting Pudge his peanut butter sandwich?” Close enough.  
“Uhhh, no, I never really thought about it too deeply,” she said, bemused.  
“Well, she says that Pudge controls the weather, and her parents died in a car accident while it was raining, so...”  
Suzy gasped painfully. “Oh my god, I never thought about that! That's why she's so invested in getting him his sandwich every day, to like, appease him so she and her sister don't die the same way! Ohh...” She snuggled in even closer to Vernon, sounding like she was about to cry. Even though he had somehow made things even worse for himself, he was never one of those people that was able to let someone be upset and not comfort them in some way. He dislodged his arm from between them and placed it gingerly across her shoulders, rubbing gentle circles.  
“It's ok, Suz. I didn't mean to bring something upsetting up, I just kind of thought it was an interesting tidbit. I mean, everyone turns out okay in the end, and Lilo makes a bunch of cool alien friends.”  
She giggled, sniffling. “You're right, everyone gets a happy ending. This movie just really gets to me, though. I can't imagine being so young and going through so much.”  
“Hmm.” He was still rubbing her shoulder, the feel of her silky fabric and the repeated motion of his hand putting him into a comfortable lull. His eyes slipped closed, and he started picturing images that were sure to fill him with shame later. When she began to gently rake her nails along his chest, he thought it was just his imagination for a long moment before he realized what was actually happening. His eyes popped open and he gasped; if he hadn't had the arm of the couch pressed against his left side, he probably would have launched himself away from her touch. The look on his face made Suzy stop short, pulling away shamefully.  
“What's wrong? I thought...”  
“Y-you're, um...Arin's w-what are you...”  
She was looking at him, blue eyes full of something he couldn't place; part of him wanted to call it longing, but he wasn't arrogant enough to really think that she would want him that badly, or at all.  
“Suzy, I don't know what's...I don't know what's going on with you and Arin, but I can't...you guys should really work things out.” His voice had reached an intensely high pitch, and his felt like his heart was lodged in his throat. Of course he wanted her, but he wasn't her husband, he didn't get to just do something like that and not face consequences, right? He had to do the right thing, he had to; the right thing at that very moment would have been walking out of the room, leaving the situation entirely, but something was holding him in place. Perhaps it was the way her mouth was carved into a perfect O, like she had so many things to say to him, if only she could find the words.  
“Vernon, it's not like that, I promise. Didn't Arin ever tell you that we're...you know, open?”  
“Open?” His mind was slow to process that word, being in a high state of panic, but once he realized what it meant in terms of the situation, he almost doubled over from relief. Suzy started to rub his shoulder but thought better of it and pulled away. He looked at her, touched at her consideration, and let out a long sigh.  
“It's alright, Suz, I just...I thought I was about to ruin everything.”  
“I'm really sorry, Vern. I thought for sure you knew; it's not like we're secretive about it, and everyone else has known for ages, and I figured someone must have mentioned it. Have you not seen the way I've been looking at you?”  
Vernon turned red, failing to suppress a grin. “I think maybe I was too busy looking at you, and feeling terrible about it two seconds later.”  
“Well, you don't have to feel bad about something like that. Arin and I decided a long time ago that sex...it can be really intimate and meaningful, or it can be just fun, or it can be a way to strengthen a friendship...I mean, I've had sex with pretty much all the guys at one point or another.”  
He raised his eyebrows, making her giggle. “But I mean, so has Arin.”  
“Wha- how was I not aware of all this...hanky-panky going on under my nose?”  
Suzy laughed. “I guess maybe you're not used to this kind of thing. We don't really have the typical work environment, you know?”  
“Tell me about it. Not that he's unattractive or anything, but I don't have to have sex with Arin, do I?”  
“You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Vern.” She began scratching the base of his scalp, eliciting a small moan. Suzy pressed her mouth up to Vernon's ear, whispering sultrily.  
“I hope you still want to do me, though.”  
He felt blood begin to rush towards his cock as her hot breath grazed his skin, and he turned to kiss her, pressing his tongue urgently against hers. The squeal that came out of her mouth made him want to unzip and start stroking right then, but he wanted this to last. He gently pressed his body against hers, and they shifted together until she lay underneath him, flushed and ready. His hand moved underneath her shirt, pulling at her nipple through her bra until she moaned shamelessly. She reached up and began nipping at his neck, and he wondered what kind of marks he'd have in the morning that would make it obvious what they'd been doing. His hand moved to her hair, stroking the long, luxurious strands, while his mouth roved upwards and began peppering her neck and face with wet kisses. She locked her legs around his waist and pulled downwards, grinding her crotch on his in faster and faster movements. Her quick, panting breaths turned into a long moan, and he realized she had made herself come from dry humping alone. He was torn between admiration and guilt that he hadn't done more for her, but he had a feeling he'd have plenty of opportunities to give her pleasure. He tore off his shirt and threw it to the side; hooking his thumbs under the edges of hers, he lifted it slowly and was almost left breathless by the smooth, pale skin of her stomach. She wriggled her shirt the rest of the way off; reaching behind her, she unhooked her bra, tossing it carelessly into the same rapidly expanding clothing pile. His eyes roved over her gorgeous form, momentarily stunned; she reached up and pushed his head downwards, guiding her mouth towards his nipples. He began to lick and suck at them hungrily, almost instinctively; she writhed and moaned as he took more of her breast into his mouth. The more rough he was with them, the more of a reaction it seemed to elicit; he began nipping and pulling at her nipples until she was almost sobbing with pleasure.  
“Fu-uck, Vern...”  
His hand traveled south, reaching past the edge of her pants and dipping lower until he found her soaking slit. He began to rub the edges teasingly, circling her clit with his thumb until she was bucking upwards.  
“Mm, please...” She kissed his neck, moving upwards until she reached his earlobe. Taking it in her teeth, she nibbled and licked at it; he pressed his face in her chest, feeling like his cock was about to burst. “Please, more.”  
He slipped two, then three fingers inside her, working fast. He unzipped his pants, releasing his aching cock; focusing his attention on her, he almost didn't notice her slim hand wrapping around his shaft until she began to vigorously stroke. Miraculously, he held off from coming while she fucked herself on his fingers; he could feel precum dribble out as her tight muscle clenched around them. He pulled back when she was finished, knowing he was insanely close; she sighed, momentarily satiated, and he marveled at how beautiful she was, albeit red-faced and sweaty.  
She sat up, still out of breath. “You're amazing, Vern.”  
He smiled bashfully at her. “Hardly. You're so gorgeous, I just...wanted to make you feel amazing.”  
“Mmm. Do you want to fuck me now?”  
“Is it alright? You know, without...”  
“I'm on birth control. Don't worry, Arin comes in me all the time.”  
“Gotcha. Actually, there was one more thing I wanted to do first.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
He began kissing at her chest as she lay back; moving downwards, he licked and nipped at her stomach and hips before reaching her pussy. Making eye contact with her, he nosed at her clit and slipped his tongue inside her wet folds. She moaned, and he pushed in further; lapping at her hungrily, he covered every square inch of her entrance with his tongue, sucking at her clit and grazing her with his teeth as he saw fit. He held her hips down to still their squirming; she pushed against his hands and he pressed down harder, smirking.  
“Dominant, are we?”  
“Sometimes. Do you like that?”  
She nodded, and he kept licking, thrusting deeper until he felt like he was drowning in her juices. He gazed up at her; she was smiling, looking satisfied, and he felt a surge of pride for making her feel so good.  
“Are you ready?”  
“Mm-hm.”  
He slipped his pants entirely off, and thrust his cock in her swiftly. She gasped shortly, and he lifted her legs, resting them against his shoulders. He nipped at her calves a little, but mostly focused on the feeling of thrusting, of feeling her soaking wet pussy pulse against his dick. He reached down to thumb at her clit, and felt a torrent of liquid shoot from her; he was close, so close, and he could feel how deep he was inside of her. She lifted her hips to meet his, and they moved together in an achingly good rhythm. He watched her, how her mouth worked as she moaned and screamed; wondering what her mouth would feel like on his cock, he slammed into her in a final volley of quick thrusts. Their liquid mixed together, spilling off to the side of their bodies, staining the couch and the floor. After he finished, the first thing that came into his head was what kind of cleaning product he'd need to get rid of this mess. He sighed, coming off the wave of endorphins and back to reality, back to practical old Vernon. Beneath him, however, lay a beautiful, sated goddess, all creamy skin and dark hair, and he felt a curious tightening in his chest. Clean-up could wait, he thought, as he lowered himself slowly onto her body. They lay together, breath mingling together as they kissed languidly. Her hand made its way to his scalp, roving for the perfect spot; when she found it on the side of his head, she scratched vigorously, making him smile.  
“Now that's better than sex.”  
“Oh, is it?”  
He giggled. “Well, maybe not sex with you. Because that was...very intense.”  
“I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Next time, don't take so long to notice when a girl has the hots for you.”  
He lay his head on her chest. “I guess I didn't think I was like, worthy of you. You're very beautiful.”  
“So are you, Vern. Don't sell yourself short, okay? Cause that was fucking awesome.”  
He smiled, reaching up and kissing her once more. She pulled a large blanket over them both and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, snuggling close to him. They lay together, listening to the rain fall steadily, with only the occasional crack of thunder preventing them from drifting to sleep. Vernon was almost dozing when he heard the door crack open; he was far too late to make any movement when he saw Ross standing before them, grinning cheekily.  
“Huh. You know, I was wondering when it was gonna be your turn, Vern. Took you long enough.”  
Vernon could only stare owlishly at Ross, wondering if his dick was visible but not wanting to move in case his shifting made things worse.  
“Well, don't mind me, I'm just gonna be working. Couldn't get a damn thing done at home, Holly just wanted to fuck. Not that I'm complaining, but you know, I gotta get something done today.”  
He whistled jauntily, walking past them and into the larger work room. Vernon looked at Suzy and shrugged. “Must be something about the rain that makes girls horny.”  
She smacked him lightly with a pillow. “All it takes for you guys is a stiff breeze. Let us have this one.”  
“Fine.” He closed his eyes and snuggled against her, smiling.


End file.
